1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with a pair of improved resilient fingers and locking projections molded integrally with an insulative housing of the card edge connector for locking the memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely with computers to receive an memory card having a mating edge and a plurality of contact pads coupled to the edge and a notch in side edge. Such card edge connectors have an elongated base defining an elongated slot for receiving the mating edge of the memory card and a pair of arms extending upwardly from opposite sides of the base. Each arm defines a cavity for receiving the side edge of the memory card. A plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing and each comprises a contact portion extending into the slot for engaging with the contact pads of the memory card and a solder tail extending out of the insulative housing for connecting with a circuit board.
However, the opposite inside walls of the cavity rigidly and mechanically sandwich the side edge of the memory card after the memory card inserted into the card edge connector, whereby the engagement between the memory card and the card edge connector may be affected adversely during the memory card being shocked or vibrated. In addition, the card edge connector usually comprises an ejector with a locking portion to lock with the notch of the memory card for avoiding the movement of the memory card, thereby increasing the cost of the manufacture and the assembly.
Hence, a card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.